This is My Destiny
by Umi5
Summary: Buu is unbelievably strong and Goku at even SSJ3 can’t seem to beat him. Does Vegeta have a solution? If so how does it affect the rest of his life and the lives of those around him?
1. Default Chapter

Hey all it's Umi! I know I said I was going to finish a story before I actually submit it but I figured I'm half way done…I think. 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Is that sufficient? Hey wouldn't it be funny if like the owner of a certain anime wrote a 'fanfic' and someone tried to sue them for it…I think too much…

This is My Destiny 

A rough wind aroused itself moving swiftly along what was once a lush small planet. Two men stood unbothered. Their clothes tattered and blood seeping from open wounds that were given no attention. Their faces seemed void of all emotions, but the look in their eyes betrayed them. A look of horror swirled with anxiety and hatred made up their eyes as they looked at the creature only several meters before them. The creature's shape and pastel skin made him appear to be that of chewing gum. But despite the creature's appearance he was nothing less then deadly.

"Vegeta, I don't think I can beat him. Even in Super Sayin 3 I'm no match for him." The tall man sighed remorsefully, giving up and admitting that he couldn't do something was never his strong point when the word's future weighed down on his shoulders.

The man beside him said nothing, his eyes holding a steady stare. Upon receiving no response Goku sighed once again preparing for the battle to come. But a raspy voice pulled Goku out of his mental psych, "Kakkaroto." Startled he gave his full attention to the man beside him who's voice seemed so foreign, "There might be a way. I'm not sure how to do it, but if I manage it will end this battle." Goku nodded in understanding, turning his attention back to the battle at hand. "Then I will give you time, but I can't promise the amount." With a wordless thank you Vegeta walked further into the sidelines and sat himself on the grass. It didn't take long for Vegeta to be dragged into himself.

A bitter cold rush swept past Vegeta chilling him to the bone. Turning in all directions he saw nothing but darkness, a vast void.

_'Do you accept?'_

Vegeta whirled around quickly so that he could apprehend the intruder, but no one was there. All of Vegeta's senses sharpened themselves, "Accept what?"

_'Do you accept?'_

The voice seemed to bounce off invisible walls. Vegeta voiced out his answer that surprised even him, "I do."

The ground seemed to shatter beneath him giving away to an awful bright light. Shielding his eyes he fell backward, spiraling down. The air caught in his throat was forced out when he came to a sudden, unexpected halt. He gasped for air that would not come to him and his lungs began to burn with intensity. His mind became clouded as a strived for air, his body began to feel compressed. He attempted to scream but it would not escape his lips. Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes, the pain was like nothing he'd ever felt before. A deep blue specter swirled above him before forcefully pushing itself down his throat. Vegeta's eyes expanded and the scream that had been on the tip of his tongue finally resounded as his mind went blank.

Buu's punches came at a furious speed, too fast for Goku to block them. Buu ended the assault with an uppercut to Goku's jaw sending him flying and skidding to a halt at Vegeta's feet. He looked up with one eye; the other was swollen shut, and gasped. Vegeta was standing tall in white armor and a dark blue cape that flowed in the wind. An aurora of silver radiated off his body and his eyes. Vegeta reached out a black-gloved hand and a sword appeared with blazing anger. It appeared to be two black swords entwined together and molded at the end.

Buu stared in fascination as Vegeta swirled the sword skillfully testing the size, shape, and weight of it before settling into a battle stance. Vegeta's face looked completely calm not at all like the fate of the universe rested on his shoulders. With amazing speed Vegeta charged toward Buu, somersaulted over him, then plunged his sword in his back. Buu howled and twisted his head around and growled.

Vegeta pulled his sword out and stared calmly at Buu. Buu twisted the rest of his body to face the direction of his head and leaped back. He then assaulted Vegeta with ki blasts, who deflected them all with his hand. After swinging his sword around once more he settled back into a battle stance. Buu went at him again with a punch but Vegeta ducked and swiped his hand off. Before Buu was able to pull himself back together, Vegeta prepared himself to end the battle.

"Gyagem Shundai Sayin. Lanu Pundei.

Iorundo Qawpende Sdyando Denu.

Danai A Sawn!"

The wind began to blow even more furiously, as his sword burned white-hot. With a final yell he drove the sword into Buu's chest, where his heart should have been. Vegeta's aurora shot up as electricity flowed between them. Buu became transparent and then was dragged into the sword leaving nothing but the resonate sound of his voice.

Goku stared in awe from his place on the ground not even flinching when Vegeta fell to the ground unconscious. Slowly he awoke from his stupor and walked over to check his pulse. Nodding his approval to the strong pulse he smiled, "Go figure, the man that the universe was once terrorized by, now is in his debt." He couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all. Gently he picked him up, slung over his shoulder and transported off the Kai's planet.

Bulma was staring out the window her gloomy mood didn't match with the sunny weather outside. She silently cursed the sun for being so happy when the two men that meant so much to her were somewhere out there risking their lives and this pathetic planet seemed oblivious to it. "Hey Bulma!" A loud cheery voice shocked her out of her thoughts and she quickly spun around.

"Goku! Oh my God, Vegeta!" Seeing Vegeta slumped over Goku's shoulder cause her to go into a panic. Beckoning him to follow her she rushed to one of the med centers, and quickly cleared off a bed for Vegeta. Goku laid Vegeta down on the bed gently then squared his shoulders, "Vegeta maybe short but he ain't light!"

Bulma studied Vegeta for a moment, "Well, he doesn't seem to have any injuries what-so-ever! But I can't say the same for you!" Casting a sidelong glance at Goku who fidgeted nervously. "Get on the other bed so we can get you all fixed up before you go back home."

Goku knew that there was no use arguing so he reluctantly climbed up on the table. Bulma began to clean Goku's injuries, as she did this she inquired why Vegeta had no such injuries yet he was the one unconscious. "Well, I'm not actually sure what happened. I mean Buu was really strong! There was no way I could have beaten him, but Vegeta said he had a way. So he left to meditate, I think, and the next thing I know there he is!"

"What do you mean, 'there he is'?"

"I mean he was just there, wearing armor. His aurora changed to silver and so did his eyes! And he had this huge sword! And he beat Buu like he was nothing!" Goku said all in a rush, like a child explaining what he did at a birthday party.

"What, but how is that possible?" Bulma asked taken back by the explanation.

Goku just shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure, we'll just have to ask him when he wakes up. Right now I have to go home." Goku walked out leaving a stunned Bulma behind. Slowly she turned her head and stared at the sleeping form of Vegeta. "What else have you not told me about yourself?"

Hey tell me what you think and maybe where it should go. I love input and use a lot of it for inspiration. So R&R! Thanks for reading!

Umi


	2. Saiyingo

Hey Umi here! Just want to thank those that reviewed the first chapter, it was very encouraging! Well, here's the second chapter hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ if I did I don't think I'd be writing fanfics…

Vegeta shifted himself a little before opening his eyes. He took in a sharp breath, his right fore arm burned. Bulma walked in just as he begun to cradle his arm, his eyes closed tightly. "Vegeta, what's wrong?" Vegeta was about to retort but hissed in pain instead. Bulma walked over to him and reached out for his arm, but Vegeta pulled away and growled. "Vegeta, don't be like that! Let me see what's wrong with it!" She straightened his arm out, was startled with her discovery. Foreign symbols glowed on his forearm before settling down to a dull black color.

            Vegeta and Bulma stared fascinated at the symbols. "What are they?" Bulma breathed. A gruff voice answered her, "It's Sayin-go." Bulma looked up at him a silent urge for him to continue. "It's the old writings, because we were a warrior race we had simplified our writing system. As the Prince, I was being taught this old writing, but I never finished because of Frieza."

            "Can you read it?"

            Vegeta stared at her a little longer before attempting to translate the little he knew of the ancient writings. "Doishunu…denai. The Prophet of Old hmmm…" Vegeta furrowed his brows in concentration, "Aiglu," sighing he stopped.

            Bulma smiled, "I'm sorry Vegeta, you must still be tired." Before Vegeta could retort claiming that he was not that weak, Bulma continued, "and you will go back to sleep, then you can explain to me what happened up there." She stated firmly pushing him back on the table, where he quickly fell asleep.

            Trunks flew home as fast as his seven year old body would allow him to. He was so excited about seeing his dad again; he remembered what the Son's reaction was to Goku coming home.

Flashback

            Trunks was playing with Goten in Goten's room. Toys were scattered all about them and they were so into there fighter plane game that the arrival of a certain Ki signature went unnoticed for quit some time.

            Just as Goten's plane did a dive bomb on a nearby 'city' a knock interrupted them. They looked at each other as if to confirm the familiar Ki signature before rushing to the door. Goten got there first and threw the door open and threw himself into his father's welcoming arms. Trunks hung back, truly glad to see the gentle giant but wasn't sure what to make of it all.

            Goku noticed Trunks in the back and smiled warmly at him, "Hey Little Buddy, why don't you go and welcome your dad." Trunks's eyes grew with excitement and quickly flew out the window, not bothering to say his farewells.

Presence

            Landing on Capsule Corps' lawn he hurried inside following his dad's ki. He didn't bother knocking on the door, instead just barged into the room where he came to a complete halt. Vegeta was laying on the med bed curled up clenching his stomach at times hissing in pain. "Dad?" he squeaked.

            Vegeta slowly rolled over to face his son. When the burning sensation became tolerable he answered, "What?" Vegeta sat up flinching a little when Trunks ran into him and hugged his mid section. Staring down at the mop of purple hair the corners of his mouth twisted up ever so slightly.

            Trunks looked up at him tears over flowing his eyes, "Dad are you okay?" Vegeta hadn't expected him to run in on him when he was in pain but he just simply nodded. "Your stomach is really hot!" Vegeta blinked a few times before undoing his belt and taking off his shirt. All across his stomach, chest, and arms were the ancient Saiyin-go language burned into him. He had been suffering silently for the past hour or so, and knew his mate would not be happy to hear that. Trunks was captivated by the strange symbols and brushed his chubby fingers across a few.

            "What are they?"

            "It's Sayin-go."

            "Why is it written on you?"

            "I'm not sure, this is the old writings. I don't know them very well," Trunks's mouth formed a silent 'oh' "Why don't you send for your mother." Trunks nodded and left obediently.

            When Trunks left Vegeta sighed and stretched out waiting for his mate to appear. He didn't understand why the marks were showing up on his body but he knew they had something to do with his transformation earlier that day with Buu.

            Bulma walked in and stared at her husband's chest, more writing had appeared. She was quick to scowled him for not telling her but he just rolled his eyes and settled into his usual stance. "Well, maybe I can run a few tests to see what's going on with you. Don't give me that look! I'm not going to make you into a lab rat or something. I'm a scientist not a lunatic!"

            "Could have fooled me," Vegeta grumbled but followed his mate to another area of Capsule Corps.

            "Well Vegeta, the test says that nothing is wrong with you."

            Vegeta snorted, "Of course not, because there is nothing wrong with me!"

            Bulma ignored him and typed a few things into the computer. She grabbed some stickers and wires and put them on Vegeta's bare chest. "What are you doing?"

            "I want you to transform again and I want to see if there is any changes in your body. Hold still! Jeez now I know why Trunks can't sit still! Okay now transform." Vegeta just glared at her, crossing his arms across his chest stubbornly. "Come on Vegeta, humor me."

            Vegeta sighed and did as he was told. Searching deep into his conscious he found the source of transformation. Pain erupted from deep with in as his aurora flared to life like silver fire. Vegeta this time struggled to keep his awareness. The computer behind Bulma began to spark as readings were being spit out. Bulma stared in horror as his eyes open to reveal a silver glow. She tried crawl away from him in fear but found there was no where for her to go. Vegeta suddenly powered down and once again fell unconscious. Bulma's breathing was labored as she stared wide eyed at her husband who was currently on the floor not even three feet away from her. She refused to move as if her very life depended on her staying still. The computer behind her gave off a high pitch whining noise as the results were once again printed. She reached a shaking hand for the pile of papers as they began spill on the floor.

            She tried to calm her mind enough to read what computer had given her. Her head hurt like crazy and her eyes wouldn't focus, but with a deep breath she forced herself to read it. She franticly began to read all the reports her mouth hanging open just a bit as she looked at her husband, who was staring to get up off the floor. Bulma tried to calm her race heart, but seeing her husband's dark eyes burrowing holes into her just caused it to beat that much harder. 

            Vegeta looked into his mates pale face and new something was wrong, "What is it?" She gulped before handing the paper to Vegeta. His eyes scanned the several pages and cocked an eyebrow at his wife.

            "The reports show that…umm," Taking a deep breath to steady herself, "That during the transformation everything changes." She got up and began to pace the room, arms flaring, "Everything about you alters to the point that the computer doesn't know what to make of you! First you're the Sayin-jin Vegeta then you're who knows what!"

            Vegeta stared at her before saying slowly, "What do you mean 'who knows what'?"

            Tears sprang into Bulma's eyes, "Just what I said! I'm sorry Vegeta I'm not even sure what to make of it, but when you transform I don't think you're even a Sayin-jin." Vegeta turned away and headed towards the door. "Vegeta!" Bulma cried but he acted as if he didn't hear it and continued on his way. Bulma slid down onto the floor in defeat. "What am I going to do?"

            "About what?"

            "Huh?" Bulma turned her head to face the gentle giant who was smiling carelessly at her. "Goku!" Bulma ran up and hugged him, tears staining his gi.

            Goku patted the top of her head, "There, there, Bulma, what's a matter?"

            Lifting her head to looking into his face she sobbed harder, "It's Vegeta, I don't know what's wrong with him!"

            "You mean he still hasn't come to!" Goku searched around the room for an unconscious Vegeta.

            "No, it's not that. He's been awake for a few hours now." Goku looked at her baffled. "It's him, Goku. Something is happening to him and it's liked to the transformation." Bulm explained wiping her eyes and seating herself in front of a different computer. Bulma began her work, Goku's presence giving her a little more determination. "You see Goku," she pointed at the screen which presented several pictures of strange symbols that seemed oddly familier to him, though he didn't remember ever seeing them before. "About a half-an-hour after you left this began to appear on Vegeta's body."

            Goku touched the screen moving the tips of his fingers across it. "What are they?" he asked awe finding it's way into his voice.

            "Vegeta told me that it's the ancient writings of the Saiyin-jins."

            "Really, what's it say?"

            "I don't know. Vegeta doesn't know this writing very well. He had only just begun to learn when Frieza took him." Goku nodded in understanding, his eyes still focused on the scrren. "But that's not what really worries me." Goku looked over at her encouraging her to continue. "You see I ran a scan on Vegeta to try to figure out what was going on, but the computer said nothing was wrong with him."

            "Well if nothing is wrong with him then why are you worried?" Goku scratched the back of his head.

           "Because when I asked him to transform the scan said something completely different. Everything about him changed, Goku. The computer couldn't even figure out what species he was!"

            Goku eyebrows furrowed, "He's Saiyin-jin."

            Bulma shook her head, "Not when he's in that form."

            Goku's expression becomes that of shock, "But how is that possible!"

            "That's just it Goku, I don't know. And Vegeta is devastated. You know how much pride he has about his heritage."

            Goku stood there taking everything about what he'd just been told. Goku knew better that anyone just how deep this pride really went. Finding this out could destroy him, and Goku knew he needed to be there for his friend. Even though Vegeta made it very clear to those around him that he hated Goku with a passion, Goku knew differently. He didn't know why he just knew. Truthfully he didn't even think Vegeta saw through his own charade, but he did, and knew that he had to be there for him. "I should go see Vegeta he might want to vent his frustration." Bulma nodded as Goku headed towards the door. After opening it he stopped, "Are you sure you got the readings right?"

            "Yes."

            "Very well than," and he shut the door behind him. Bulma collapsed in her chair and started sobbing again.

            "Vegeta! Vegeta!" Goku poked his head in one of the many guest rooms. Noting that Vegeta wasn't in that one either walked back into the hallway to think. "Okay if I just learned something that completely devastated me and threw everything  I knew to be true out the window, where would I be." A deep gurgling noise answered him. Goku laughed and patted his stomach, "That's true I'd be in the kitchen eating, but somehow I don't think that's where Vegeta is. Good try thought. Hmmmm now let me see." Thinking a little longer Goku snapped his fingers as a light bulb suddenly came to life above his head. "I've got it! Vegeta would be in the GR!" Celebrating in his own geniuses Goku laughed the way many of the bad people whom he encountered did, then walked confidently to the GR.

            Knocking on the GR's door Goku called out to Vegeta, "You-hoo Vegeta I need to talk to you! Vegeta?" Upon receiving no response Goku pushed the door open and poked his head in before stepping all the way in. "Hey Vegeta are you here? Vegeta? Guess he's not here. That's strange, I thought for sure he'd be there…It must have hit him harder that I thought." Shrugging his shoulders he exited the GR.

            Looking at the CC building Goku's sharp eye's caught some movement on the roof. Narrowing his eyes he flew up to the room to find Vegeta! "Huh? Vegeta what are you doing on the roof?"

            "I figured it was only a matter of time before you found me," Vegeta's back was facing him, "Of course you could have found me faster if you would have looked for my ki instead." Vegeta turned his head slightly to watch Goku from the corner of his eye. This man baffled him. How could a Saiyin-jin be so naïve and innocent? Not only that but Goku, like any other Saiyin-jin, was territorial, and he (Vegeta) had threatened his home and family and yet he still gave him another chance. In the beginning Vegeta saw it as an insult to not have been killed; now he wasn't so sure what to make of it. He had to admit, not out loud of course, he was glad not to have been killed, however it went against everything he'd ever been taught. But that seemed to be happening a lot as of late.

            "You know you're right, Vegeta, it would have been much easier to just search out your ki. I wonder why I hadn't thought of that…" It irritated Vegeta to no end how dense Goku could be.

            "What do you want Kakoratto?" Vegeta growled, his left eye twitching. Couldn't this man just leave him alone?

            "I wanted to know if you wanted to spar?" Goku grinned, scratching the back of his head. Another annoying gesture that Vegeta could live without.

            "No, Kakoratto, I don't want to spar." Vegeta huffed turning his head away.

            Goku's hand dropped along with his mouth, "What! You don't want to spar! But I thought you'd be itching to try out your new form on me!"

            "Well Kakoratto, I guess you don't know me as well as you thought. So just leave me alone!"

            Vegeta thought he had been perfectly clear on what he wanted but apparently Goku didn't get it 'cause he walked over and laid down next to him, just as he would have done if they were taking a break from a spar. "Kakoratto what part of 'leave me alone' do you need explained to you?"

            Goku just looked up at the sky, "None of it, I know what it means."

            "Then why are you still here?"

            "Bulma told me what happened in the lab while I was gone." Goku watched him from the corner of his eye.

            "Which part/"

            "All of it."

            "Figures, that women doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut." Vegeta growled.

            "She's just worried about you." Goku said in her defense.

            "Well, why does she feel the need to worry!"

            Goku sighed, "I'm sure you can answer that one yourself."

            The two Saiyin-jins sat in silence for a long time before Vegeta got up. "So tell me Kakoratto what's it like being the last full blooded Saiyin-jin/"

            "What are you talking about? You're a Saiyin-jin." Goku pushed himself up with his elbows.

            "No I'm now. When the computer checked when I was transformed it said I wasn't a Saiyin-jin."

            "Well, maybe it's just a new level of Super Saiyin-jin and the computer got confused!" Goku tried to reason.

            "Becoming a  Super Saiyin-jin doesn't change your race Kakoratto." Vegeta quickly shot down Goku's theory.

            "Well, do you have any idea what it could be?"

            Vegeta collapsed on the roof. He felt so drained like he had just finished one of their more rigorous spars. "No, I thought maybe it could have been a side-effect from one of the drugs I was forced to take while with Frieza but then why would it wait so long to affect me? I also considered the SSJ idea but the transformation was nothing like anything I've ever experienced! Not only that but there's the Saiyin-go that has to be taken into consideration.

            Goku nodded, "Hey Vegeta, what did it feel like?"

            Vegeta sighed and closed his eyes, "Like nothing I ever felt before. The pain was nearly unbearable." Goku stared at him wide eyed, out of everyone he knew Vegeta could take the most pain. Vegeta didn't see Goku's reaction to his statement and continued, "There was this voice that kept calling out to me asking me if 'I accept'."

            Goku looked at him confused, "Accept what?"

            "I don't know, maybe it was the new form, I'm not sure."

            "Wow this just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Vegeta snorted lightly and without warning stood up and flew away. Goku watched as Vegeta's form got smaller before disappearing into the sun set. The younger Saiyin-jin stood up. "We'll figure out what's going on Vegeta." Goku bowed before taking off himself and heading home.

            A woman shot up to a sitting position clutching her blankets. She was panting hard, her eyes wide with an almost terrified look on her face. Her unusually soft hair was matted and stuck to her face and her body was sticky with sweat. "He's…He's alive!"       

So what do you think? Is Vegeta going to be alright? What other complication will he face and what is up with this last paragraph? R&R

Umi                  


	3. weakness

Here's the next chapter. Oh and standard disclaimer.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

"Kakoratto, stop following me around!"

"Sorry Vegeta, but you heard what Bulma said until you stop having blackouts someone has to be with you." Goku trailed behind Vegeta. "You know if you hadn't threatened everyone else then I wouldn't be the only one following you."

"Oh boy, just what I want more stalkers." Vegeta grumbled.

"Come on Vegeta, don't be like that."

"Well, if you're going to follow me all day we might as well do something useful. Now warm up!" Vegeta began to stretch but Goku wasn't doing anything. "What's the matter now Kakoratto?"

"Didn't Bulma say that you weren't allowed to spar?" Goku questioned.

"Maybe…Look what difference does it make, I'm challenging you!" Vegeta knuckles turned white. He did not like being treated like he could break at any moment.

Goku looked at him skeptically, "But Bulma said," "Never mind what my harpy mate said! I haven't spared in over a week!" Vegeta said in the closest thing to a whine he'd ever allow himself to do.

Goku sighed; he knew it must be hard for Vegeta not to even be allowed to train. Goku couldn't go more that two days without training before he was ready to wig out, and if he went easy on him he should be fine. "Okay Vegeta we'll spar, but nothing too intense."

Vegeta smirked and started to stretch again, this time Goku joined him, before settling into a fighting stance. Goku and Vegeta faced off for a little bit before attacking one another head on. They both threw a punch but missed. Vegeta swung his leg around but Goku vanished and reappeared behind him. However before he could make his move Vegeta slammed his knee into Goku's stomach. Goku reared back, "Come on Vegeta not so hard! We're not trying to kill each other!"

"What are you talking about? I haven't hit you any harder then normal!" Vegeta glared down at Goku.

"Well, you could have fooled me. Let's go!" Goku powered up to SSJ and Vegeta followed his lead. But before Vegeta could finish his power up a searing pain invaded his head.

Grabbing his head Vegeta yelled, causing Goku to halt his power up. "Vegeta what's wrong?"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Vegeta reared his back before falling to his knees.

"Vegeta!" Goku ran up to him and grasped his shoulders. "Vegeta! Vegeta what's wrong? Come on Vegeta, talk to me!" Vegeta continued to yell, shacking his head from one side to the other. Then suddenly he stopped his eyes rolled back into his head and fell limply forward into Goku's arms.

"Dad!" Goku looked up from his position on the ground and saw his oldest land next to him. "Dad I felt Vegeta's ki rise to amazing levels, huh what happened to him?"

Goku turned his attention back to Vegeta. "I'm not sure. We were sparing and when we both began to power up it was like he lost control of it. He grabed his head and fell to the ground before falling unconscious."

"Didn't Bulma forbid Vegeta from fighting for awhile?"

"Ummmm…yhea…hehehe she did."

"Well, I'm glad I'm not in either one of your shoes."

"Huh/'

"Dad you should take Vegeta back to C.C." Gohan turned to leave but as an after thought added, "And good luck with Bulma." That said Gohan left to go back to school.

Goku hoisted Vegeta onto his back and flew off to C.C. all the while wondering what Gohan ment when he said, 'good luck with Bulma'.

"What do you mean you two were sparing! Did I not say that Vegeta was not to fight under any circumstance!" Bulma yelled at the cowering Saiyin-jin.

"Y-yes B-b-bulma."

"Then why were you two sparing? If you would have listened to me this wouldn't have happened! But nooo you saiyin-jins always have to do it your way!" Bulma backed off and crossed her arms over her chest, "Well Goku, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Goku thought for a moment, "Can I get some food? I'm starving!"

Bulma miss stepped in shock, "Gokuuu! I want you to apologize!"

Goku blinked a few times before understanding began to seep into his eyes. "Ooohhh, I'm sorry Bulma. It's just it's hard not being allowed to fight and when Vegeta begged me to I couldn't help but," "I did not beg!"

Bulma and Goku snapped their heads to look at Vegeta. "The Saiyin-no-oji does not beg. Especially to a third class baka!"

"Hey Vegeta glad to see your up. Well I guess I better go home. Don't want to be late for lunch." With his farewells taken care of Goku used his instant transmission and left.

Vegeta sat up on the bed, he'd been finding himself on a lot lately, and slid off onto the floor. "And where do you think you're going?"

Vegeta turned his back to her, "Out."

"I don't think so, buddy! You need more rest."

"No, I refuse to be treated like a child!" Vegeta yelled.

"Well then stop acting like one!" Bulma snapped and pushed Vegeta back onto the bed. Normally Bulma wouldn't have been able to do that but Vegeta was still tired, even if he did try to fight it. "Vegeta just go back to sleep. You need to be patient so I can figure out what's wrong with you."

"I know he's alive!" a young woman shouted at the six people before her. Her hair was tied on the top of her head and her many braids fell out of it ending at her chin. Her black eyes spoke volumes of how much she believed it to be so.

"laguel, we can't just jump in on this just because you had a dream." A tall man shot back.

"Not dream, dreams it's plural you idiot!"

"Laguel, cursing us isn't going to help this situation." Another man spoke.

"I think we should go. I mean even if he's not alive it would still be a nice trip." One of the females tried to reason.

"I agree, and I think he could be alive, he is one of us after all." The youngest of the group added.

"Well Laguel, as is custom we'll have to wait until every one of us agree, because I'll tell you now I do not believe that he is still alive. This meeting is adjourned." Laguel glared at her brother. She was the oldest not him, but he just couldn't seem to swallow that. He was always stepping on her toes. Her being the oldest of the seven siblings she was in charge and she made the finale decision. Laguel balled her fist in restraint anger, besides it could take years before all her thick headed, stubborn siblings agreed. Who knows what could happen between now and then?

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Hey everyone! Well I just want to thank you for reading my story and I hope that you find it worth it thus far. I wasn't sure about this story. If you have and ideas, advice, or comments in general you can either review or e-mail me at Thanks ya'll!

-Umi5


	4. strangers

Hey everyone! Thanks to all those that have reviewed and sent e-mails they are wonderful encouragements. P.S. I don't own DBZ.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

"Morning Daddy!" a blue haired young lady greeted from the breakfast table. Immediately Vegeta began to melt, "Morning B-chan." Then he quickly left while he still had some dignity left. Vegeta retreated to the gravity room, he didn't know how Bra did it or when but some how she made him go soft. 'Scratch that it was the woman and her stupid human ways that did it.' Vegeta walked over to the control panal and turned it on. 'Good thing they're not alive to see how soft I've become.' Feeling the gravity begin to pull down on him he shoved all previous thoughts away and began his training..

"Bra, where's your Father?" Bulma asked her daughter.

"The GR where else." Bulma nodded and headed off that way to find her husband.

"Vegeta are you in here? Vegeta?" Bulma called out pushing the gravity room door open. Bulma saw Vegeta meditating in the top left hand corner of the room, however there was something different about him but she couldn't put her finger on it. Bulma tip-toed across the floor till she was just behind him, she slide her hands over his eyes and breathed into his ear, "Guess who."

The right side of Vegeta's mouth pulled up ever so slightly. He always found his mate's games to be rather annoying but he always liked the out come of them. "My sister." Bulma moved around to sit in her husband's lap. She grabed his face and brought it down to hers. Vegeta gladly complied. "Hmm, I don't remember my sister kissing me like that."

Bulma smacked Vegeta's arm, "You don't have a sister." Vegeta only smirked at this remark. Bulma looked at Vegeta up and down, noticing his silver eyes she frowned, "Why are you transformed?"

Vegeta looked at his mate, his thoughts centering on other things they could be doing besides talking. Bulma knew what he was thinking but chose to ignore it. Vegeta realizing that Bulma was ignoring him he sighed, "I'm not sure, I just felt the need to meditate in this form."

"But every time you do the same thing happens, you have blackouts or you suddenly go into a trance and you can't control your strength!" Bulma pointed out.

"I'll deal with it." Bulma glared up at Vegeta then got up without another word. "Woman, I didn't get what I want." Vegeta growled.

"Well you should have thought of that before you transformed. So now you're just going to wait until you have complete control again." With that said she closed the door behind her.

Vegeta growled and his eyes momentarily lit up, then he detransformed and slunked. However he didn't get to pout for long for he was suddenly attacked from behind. "What the…Who dares to attack me from behind!" Vegeta jumped out from underneath his attacker and twisted into a fighting stance. Vegeta wasn't sure what to expect but seeing a man no older than him on the floor laughing was not it. Grabbing the strange man by the throat he lifted him off the ground. "Okay buddy what are you doing here."

The man laughed all the harder which in return caused Vegeta to tighten his grip. "Hey now is this any way to treat your fellow Saiyin-jin?"

Vegeta dropped the man out of shock. "What are you talking about?" Vegeta demanded. The man was his height and strangely enough had the same basic facial structure as him, except for the mischievous look he supported. His hair was rather short with bangs that gave a boyish look to him, but the widow's peak was still visible behind his bands. He wore a loose fitting dark blue tunic, baggy black pants, and a brown belt. Vegeta did a double take on the belt. The stranger noticed this and unwound his 'belt' and waved at Vegeta with it.

"I'm Tru." He held out his hand palm upward.

Vegeta looked at his hand skeptically before covering it with his own. "Vegeta."

Tru's eyebrows shot up with this, "Vegeta, right." Before Vegeta could say anything in remark to Tru's statement he found himself being pushed out the door.

"Hey, just what do you think you're doing?"

"Well, Vegeta." Tru emphasized his name, "you have to meet everyone else!"

"There's more?" Vegeta asked baffled.

Tru never answered for his attention was on a different matter, like why this guy didn't have a tail, "hey, where's your tail?"

Vegeta looked at him for a moment as though he was studying him. "It was cut off." He stated simply.

Tru's tail wrapped itself tighter around his waist. "Ouch." By now they were out the door, and he was leading Vegeta to the woods.

"How do I know you don't actually want to kill me?" Vegeta knew that if that was his intention he wouldn't admit it but Vegeta still played along, he could handle whatever came out of the woods.

"For as long as you've known me, do you really think I'd lead you into a trap?" Tru asked looking hurt by such an accusation. Vegeta was about to retort that he didn't know him but he noticed a tall figure step out from the trees.

"Tru, is that a trick question?" The figure asked in Saiyin-go. When the light revealed the stranger's appearance Vegeta was tacken back. It was like looking at a taller version of himself. The man wore a black short tunic, wide gray pants, and a silver looking breast plate with Vegeta-sei's crest in the middle.

Five others followed the stranger's lead, three girls and two more guys appeared from the trees. Tru stepped up beside Vegeta and smiled. "Hey I found him! This is Vegeta." still putting the emphases on his name. Vegeta growled deciding he didn't like this Tru character.

"Vegeta is it?" A woman walked towards him. Judging by the aurora she gave off one could say that she was of high standing and very confident. She was dressed in a sheer tunic that ended mid-thigh. A red ribbon with thread entwined together to form a rope like object cress-crossed around her midsection. She wore, what could be taken for as black slacks. Her hair was fine like a human and was tied on top of her head with a group of braids spilling out. She held her palm out expectantly.

"It is. Do you have a problem with it as well?" Vegeta turned his head to glare at Tru.

"No, I'm Laguel." She smiled warmly at Vegeta who covered her hand with his own. When Vegeta removed his hand she continued on. "I'm the oldest. And these are the rest of my siblings. The one that looks like you is Veg. He's the second oldest." Vegeta got the impression that this is a sore subject between the two. "The one by the bush is Shani." Shani smiled at him and did a small wave. Her hair was spiky like a Saiyin-jin's hair should be. It was shoulder length and the front was pulled back. She had a widows peak like everyone else in the group. She wore a sheer loose shirt, baggy pants with tall boots.

"The one next to her is Shlara." Shlara smirked slightly. She had a tom-boy feel to her. Her hair was plled up on either side of her head. Smaller spikes stuck out from the base of the tie while the longer ones reached down to her thigh. Her pants and boots were like her sister's beside her. But her shirt was different, it hugged her chest and showed of her stomach. The collar over laped and was pined to one side. She wore fingerless gloves to finish it off.

"The big guy at the end is Xanth." The man just stared at Vegeta. Xanth was defiantly tall, he had to be at least 6'5", much taller that his 5'6" stance. His hair was short and spiked up. He wore no shirt but had loose gi like pants, however the brown material seemed heavier.

"The one between Veg and Xanth is Orn." Orn nodded at Vegeta. He wasn't to much taller than Vegeta, he was probably the same height as Kakarotto. His hair ended a little past his shoulders and was tied back. He wors a high neck gray fitted shirt with wide black pants similar to Veg's.

"You've met Tru," Tru smiled at Vegeta. "and the last of us would be Liao." Vegeta looked at her strangely he only counted seven people, where was the eighth? Noticing that Laguel was looking in his direction Vegeta turned to find no one. Vegeta's confused look caused Tru to start snickering, which quickly became a full fledge laugh from everyone except Xanth who just smiled.

"What the heck is so funny?" Vegeta demanded. He didn't know what he missed buy it had to be something that made him look like an idiot. He looked to Xanth the only one not laughing for help.

"You are Liao." A rich baritone emerged from the giant.

"No, I'm Vegeta Saiyin-no-ouji." The prince declared.

This declaration caused everyone to stop. A worried expression crossed Laguel's face, "Wow, Frieza sure did a number on you."

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

So what do you think? Let me know by submitting a review or e-mailing me at Thanks for your time, and I hope you've enjoyed the story thus far.

-Umi5


End file.
